


Curiosity and Creativity

by StarlightDreamer21



Series: This is What We Fought for [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy spends the day with her neice and lil sis, Fluff, Gen, Science Museum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21
Summary: When Jemma and May are both busy at the Academy, Daisy takes Robin and Alya to the local science museum.(Can be read independently)
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Robin Hinton, Alya Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robin Hinton & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: This is What We Fought for [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Genuary 2021





	Curiosity and Creativity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and happy 2021 (ignoring the US elephant in the room)! I wanted to write some Daisy + Alya and Robin fluff for Genuary this month but I was having major writing block with a different WIP. So this was written in one day and for the soul purpose of getting me out of a writing funk. Therefore, it's not my best work but I think it's cute and it definitely got me writing again so here we go!
> 
> This also is my submission for @agentsofchallenges "New Year New Mission" week 1 prompt to write a new combination of characters. I hope you enjoy!

“Robin, put on your shoes, Jemma and Alya are here,” Daisy yelled over her shoulder as she opened the door.

“Aunt Daisy!” Alya screamed, wrapping her arms around Daisy’s waist.

“Hi Little Star! Hi Jemma,” Daisy said wrapping one arm around Alya and then leaning forward to wrap Jemma in a one-armed hug.

“Nana!” Alya yelled running inside towards May who was grabbing her travel mug and briefcase.

“Hi Honey, are you ready for a day with Aunt Daisy and Robin?”

Alya nodded, bouncing on her toes. “We’re going to the science museum!”

“Yes and you’re going to be on your best behavior,” Jemma said to Alya. Turning back to Daisy, Jemma passed over a tiny pink backpack, “here is Alya’s bag with her water and EpiPen. I also brought a change of clothes just in case.”

“Both of us will have our phones on in case of emergency. If anything happens, call us. Or Piper will also be around,” May added.

“Ok mother hens, I know how to keep the children safe. I have inhuman powers, remember?” Daisy snickered.

“Powers that are useless if you let Alya eat anything with peanuts or lemons Daisy,” Jemma said giving her daughter another kiss and hug.

“You’ve only drilled the allergy talk into me how many times Jems? I promise we’ll be fine.” Daisy snorted, “plus the irony of the lemon allergy always makes me laugh so how could I ever forget.”

Jemma rolled her eyes and snickered. 

“Alright Jemma, we need to go.” May said and turned to Robin, giving her a hug. “Be good for Daisy Baby Bird. You have your sketchbook, pencils and water bottle?”

Robin nodded and gave her a hug. “Love you Mama.”

“I love you too baby and I’ll see you tonight. Keep Daisy out of trouble.”

“Hey! I take offense to that!” Daisy said while May smirked and guided Jemma out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Daisy turned to the girls, “alright little ladies, who’s ready for the science museum?”

* * *

“Alright girls, where do you want to go first?”

“Dinosaurs!” Alya said pointing at the dinosaur exhibit on the map.

“How does that sound to you Robin?”

Robin smiled and nodded, “I can draw them!”

Daisy smiled, “perfect, we can start at the top and work our way down.”

Daisy guided the girls up the spiral staircase to the top floor of the museum. Daisy was excited to bring them here because she knew that the museum had hundreds of hands-on activities to keep kids engaged while learning. She figured it was a good activity for both Alya’s unyielding curiosity and Robin’s creative nature.

When they reached the top floor, they found the main exhibit filled with replicas of several dinosaurs. Daisy listened as Alya recited countless facts about every dinosaur they saw while Robin quietly drew them in her sketchbook. 

“Aunt Daisy, did you know that the longest dinosaur was also the heaviest dinosaur? The Argentinosaurus was 40 meters long and weighed as much as 17 elephants. It’s the largest land animal ever!” Alya said pointing at the video of the dinosaur in question.

“Wow that’s a really big dinosaur!” Daisy said. It constantly amazed her how much Alya could remember. They would all sometimes joke about the girl being a walking encyclopedia for things like dinosaurs and space. Daisy often felt like she learned more from the 5-year-old than she ever did in school.

“Oh, Aunt Daisy look!” Daisy looked where Alya was pointing. “We can dig for dinosaur bones, like a paleontologist! Can I go?”

“Sure Honey.” Daisy watched Alya enter the little area where kids could use brushes to ‘find’ ‘dinosaur bones’, i.e., plastic replicas. “Robin, do you want to go to?”

“No, I want to color in my pictures now.”

Daisy found an empty bench and Robin brought out her colored pencils from her backpack.

“So, Robin, do you have a favorite dinosaur?”

“I like the birds because all current birds have descended from dinosaurs.”

Daisy smiled. Of course, the girl named after a bird would like the dinosaur birds.

Daisy let Alya play until she had uncovered all of the bones. They then moved onto the Earth and Space section, which Daisy arguably found more interesting than either child. Daisy suspected that the consequence of Alya growing up in space meant that she would never be satisfied with dioramas and virtual recreations.

They quickly finished that exhibit and made it downstairs to the physics and engineering area.

“Welcome to Kinetic Zone girls! What activity do you want to do first?”

“Can we do the racecars?” Robin asked excitedly.

“Yeah! Let’s go,” Alya said grabbing Robin’s hand and heading to the racecar area. All three of them got to pick their own wooden car and accessories. They then climbed up to the top of the ramp area and got ready to race.

Alya counted them down, “3, 2, 1, go!”

They all cheered watching their carts go. Robin’s won the most rounds with Alya and Daisy tying for second place. 

Daisy followed them around the whole exhibit watching them use their creativity to do the hands-on activities. They all made paper airplanes, played with magnets, touched the Van de Graaff generator and giggled like crazy when their hair stood straight out. 

The exhibit was definitely a hit but eventually they had finished all of the activities and they made there way downstairs again to the children’s area. Robin was at the top of the age bracket but Alya, despite being a tiny genius, was the target audience so Daisy felt like the area would be another hit.

Just as Daisy expected, both girls had a blast. The area had several segments and was more restricted, so Daisy was able to stand back and watch the curious little minds explore. The first area was a makeshift farmer’s market where the kids could ‘pick apples and oranges’ (red and orange balls) and then take them to be ‘washed’ and ‘sold’ while also learning about sustainable living.

After a while they migrated to the other areas where there were water tables (a big hit with Alya who got her sleeves soaking wet before Daisy could roll them up) and a giant light-bright wall (where Robin’s eyes lit up as she went to work). There was also a small play area at the end and Daisy enjoyed seeing them both giggle and play with other kids – an activity that neither were accustomed to just a year ago.

The last exhibit they needed to hit were the animals on the ground floor which she knew would be Robin’s favorite.

“Daisy look! There’s Nemo and Dory!” Robin said pulling Daisy’s hand towards the aquarium. Daisy picked up Alya so she could see better and helped point out all the fish to the girls. 

“Ooo a lionfish!” Robin said pointing at the separate tank. “They’re venomous and bad.”

“What do you mean bad? He looks cool,” Alya said innocently.

“Well Lionfish are invasive in many areas where they live. That means that they aren’t supposed to be there and kill a lot of other fish and plants because they carry deadly toxins.” Daisy explained to them.

“Oh, we should get rid of them then and send them home,” Alya said making Daisy laugh. If only it were that easy.

“I love all fish, even if they are bad. I also love birds and big cats.” Robin said still admiring the fish.

Daisy smiled thinking about their last stop. “Well, they don’t have any big cats here but if we finish looking at all the reptiles and amphibians in the next 5 minutes we can watch the ocean movie.”

Both girls’ faces lit up at the suggestion and they quickly moved along to finish looking at the animals.

Daisy was excited that they liked the idea of seeing a movie because it was the part she looked forward to most. She had been to one or two of these type of museums as a kid and she always loved watching the nature films on the massive screens that made you feel like you were in the wild. She hadn’t been to museum like this in two decades though and she knew this 180-degree theater would blow both of the kids’ minds.

As much as Daisy wanted to watch the movie, she found watching Alya and Robin’s reactions was equally enjoyable. Seeing the childlike wonder on their faces all day filled her with more joy than she knew possible. Slowly she was starting to understand how Jemma and May fell into the motherhood role so easily. The girls’ innocence and love of life was something that they all lacked from years with SHIELD.

Daisy hadn’t thought about being a mother in a long time but spending a whole day with her niece and little sister made her start to think of the possibility. For the first time in her life she actually has a stable environment – she has a job, a family, and a supportive partner. Maybe she could settle down and have her own family, adopt a couple kids like she always dreamed of. 

She couldn’t help feeling content as she sat back to enjoy the end of the film.

When it was over, Alya was a little chatterbox as they made it out of the theater with Robin sporadically adding in her favorite parts. Daisy watched them feeling lighter than she had in a long time. She could get used to this post-mission lifestyle.

“Alright girlies, who’s ready for lunch and ice cream?”

And the cheers in response reminded her she was well-loved by her two favorite children.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this trip to a science museum that is largely based on my local science center with a few aspects from ones I've visited in other states. I adore science museums so this was fun to write and I hope I didn't include too much science.
> 
> Special thanks to M (@browneyedgenius) for the museum prompt and Zi (@immhungry) for the lemon allergy idea!


End file.
